


fake out

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: skamweek2017 [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, idek you guys i've never wrote skamfic before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Eva tells Vilde she's back with Jonas. Only she's not.





	fake out

“Can we talk?”Vilde asks, and Eva’s heart skips a beat. She swallows hard. “Oh, yeah, sure.”

_ I really like kissing you, _ Vilde had told her at the party last Friday.  _ We should do that sober some time. _

She had laughed at that, pushing down the hope she actually meant it, and told her to bring that up sober if she  _ did  _ actually mean it. She thought that would be the last of it.

Yet now here Vilde is, nervously chewing on her lower lip. “Okay. So here’s the thing - you remember that party last week?”

All Eva can do is nod, mouth dry and palms sweaty.

“Okay, so,”Vilde continues, and she looks uncomfortable. Why the hell does she look this uncomfortable? “Well, after you left -”

_ Wait, what? _

“Magnus and I hooked up and we’re kinda dating now,”Vilde says so fast it takes the words a moment to make sense in Eva’s head.

“Oh,”she says lamely. They stare at eachother for what feels like an eternity before Eva forces a smile on her face. “That’s so great!”

“It is?” Vilde’s smile looks pretty real.

“Sure,”Eva says, horrified at the unnatural pitch her voice has all of a sudden. “Actual, Jonas and I ended up hooking up, too. I think we’re getting back together.”

“You are?”asks Vilde, relief palpable. Eva nods and keeps the smile on her face. It hurts her cheeks. “Yeah. Actually, I’m supposed to meet him in a bit, so I have to go.”

She leaves before Vilde can say anything else.

 

By the time she makes it home, she’s thought up about twenty scenarios how to get out of this, one more unlikely than the next. In the end, she picks up her phone in defeat.  _ Can you do me a favour? _

_ Does this have anything to do with why Magnus is ranting about double dates? _ Jonas texts back right away.

_ Yeah _ , she replies. Apparently Magnus’s friends found out about him and Vilde before her. _ I said something dumb to Vilde. Long story short, she kinda thinks we’re getting back together? _

_ Oh.  _ She can see him typing for an excruciating long time after that. Finally, the message goes through.  _ Do I even want to know? If you say no, I’ll believe it. Anything involving Magnus&Vilde is weird these days ;) So is the favour fake-breaking up or fake-dating? _

Eva finds herself smiling at her phone.  _ Fake-dating? _

_ Okay, cool,  _ he replies quickly. _ Meet you for icecream? _

_ With Vilde and Magnus?  _ Somehow, she really wants him to say no.

_ I guess.  _ She chides herself for being disappointed. _ But if they meow at each other, I’m bailing. _

She stares at her phone, trying to figure out what that was before autocorrect, and failing.  _ If they what now? _

_ You’ll see, I’m afraid. _

So not autocorrect, then. What the hell, Vilde?

 

(They do meow. Eva snorts into her ice cream. She and Jonas bail. He’s still holding her hand when the others can no longer see them.)


End file.
